Change of Plans (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Catherine and Steve find a way to turn a change of plans into a special night.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

 _REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

 **Change in Plans (1/1)**

"Do you feel guilty," Steve asked as he popped a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth while he and Catherine sat side by side, backs against the headboard of the bed.

"Not at all," she replied in a tone that sounded a little too much like she was trying to convince herself as well as him.

Steve leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Me either." He paused for a few seconds. "Well, ok, maybe just a little."

Catherine sighed loudly and turned to face him. "Me too. Just a little," she admitted.

"Do you think we should call Danny and confess?" he asked with a slight grimace.

She paused for a minute, clearly torn.

The previous month they'd made plans with the Allen kids to spend a day at Sea Life Park Hawaii. After much comparing of schedules, the date for the excursion was set. September 8th. The kids were very excited and put a lot of time into preparing an itinerary and a list of not to be missed activities. The plan was for them to have a big sleepover at the beach house the night before and then head to the park bright and early.

Then life intervened.

Casey's softball game, which had been rained out the previous week, was rescheduled for the same day. Then Dylan was invited to enter one of his robots into weekend competition at the Boys & Girls Club. Going without them wasn't an option so once again the comparing of schedules began. The only date that looked good for all the Allen kids was September 15th.

Unfortunately, Steve and Catherine had committed to attend a fundraiser being thrown by David Inohe, one of Lea's biggest backers and a man whose support would be critical in the next election. There was no way they could bow out.

Luckily, Uncle Danno came to the rescue with a solution. They would move the sleepover to his house. All the Allen kids, as well as Angie, would spend the night with Danny and Grace, then they'd meet up with Steve and Catherine in the morning and head to the park.

Party games were planned. Snack food was purchased. Grace prepared a corner of her room to act as a nursery for Angie. Even Cammie was invited. Everything was set. Until Friday at 2:00 PM when Catherine received a call from David Inohe's assistant letting her know that the fundraiser would have to be rescheduled. Two of Inohe's children had come down with chickenpox and there was concern the entire family might be contagious. The last thing they wanted to do was infect any of their guests who made not have had the virus when they were younger. Catherine assured the understandably harried assistant she understood and that her office would be happy to help in any way possible including making phone calls to notify guests.

While her assistant Jen began contacting supporters to tell them what was happening, Catherine called Steve to let him know the event had been postponed. She wondered aloud if they should try to move the sleepover back to the beach house, but Steve told her that Danny had already left for the day. He was headed over to pick up Angie then go home and get things ready for the arrival of the rest of the kids after school. Cody and Jess would be along as soon as their classes were over for the day.

"Everything is kind of already in motion," he said. "I think it might just create unnecessary chaos to try and change it now."

"You're probably right," Catherine agreed. "And I must admit, this has been a long week and the thought of having a night for just the two of us sounds amazing. Maybe we could do something special."

They went back and forth for a few minutes then finally decided they'd let the sleepover go forward at Danny's and they'd make their own plans for the evening before meeting up with everyone in the morning. Which is how Steve and Catherine ended up sitting on a bed at Hilton Hawaiian Village sharing an ice cream sundae, the full bottle of chocolate sauce they'd requested sitting enticingly on the nightstand, while Danny wrangled a houseful of children excited for both the sleepover itself and the trip the next day.

"We could call Danny and tell him the truth. Maybe go over and give him a hand," Steve suggested with a marked lack of enthusiasm.

Catherine looked around the room. She knew that just beyond the bathroom door was a glorious, deep soaking tub. She also thought about the delicious lobster salad that experience told her was available on the late-night room service menu until midnight. It would be a perfect way to refuel after an evening of chocolate sauce activities.

"Remember though, Grace was very excited at the thought of watching Angie overnight." Her eyes went to the bottle of chocolate sauce. "And she put a lot of work into preparing for the party."

"We definitely wouldn't want her to think we don't trust her or think she can handle it," Steve said, his face brightening. "And Danny complains but that's just how he is, I think he's really been looking forward to this. He even borrowed some old sheets from Grandma Josie in case the kids want to build a fort."

"He might actually be disappointed if we stepped in at the last minute," Catherine posited. "And … well … I was really looking forward to a bath," she said as she looked longingly at the bathroom door.

Steve's voice got low and gravelly. "Me too."

It only took Catherine a minute to make her decision. She reached for her phone and dialed Danny's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, how's everything going?" she asked lightly, hoping nothing in her tone gave her away.

" _Loud,"_ Danny grumbled good-naturedly, _"But other than that just fine. My living room is currently being turned into a fort. Angie has been named Princess of Fort World, so Kaitlyn made her a sparkly crown."_

Catherine's hand fluttered to her chest. "Send us a picture."

" _I will. Grandma Josie is bringing over dinner, so between that and kitchen full of junk food we'll be fine. You guys have a good time and we'll see you in the morning."_

"Thanks, Danny. We really appreciate this."

" _Not a problem. See you bright and early. Tell your husband if he's lucky I may save him some of Josie's leftovers for breakfast."_

"Will do. See you in the morning."

Catherine disconnected the call and placed her phone on the bedside table. "He's got everything under control," she said confidently.

"Excellent." Steve reached across her body and snagged the bottle of chocolate sauce. "Then we can concentrate on just us for the rest of the night."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
